


【俊诺民】哨向设定妄想

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【俊诺民】哨向设定妄想

01  
罗渽民出了分化检验结果之后就一直等着李帝努分化，等过了一年又过了一年，一直认为自己应该同是哨兵的李帝努也分化了，还没看上一眼自己的检验结果，就被一直等着看的罗渽民抢了过去。  
“诶——”罗渽民举着那张纸，脸上写满了惊讶，“你是向导？”  
“那也很正常。”李帝努把检验结果拿回手里翻来覆去地看，“……还真是向导。”  
期间罗渽民的想法已经从“那就不能一起当哨兵top2了”转变完成。  
“帝努是向导，那我们不就刚好可以结合了？”  
“……哈？”

后来两个人经过深思熟虑，因为还不想变成一有想恶作剧对方的念头就被扼杀在摇篮之中的状况，暂时先不进行坦诚相待的结合了。

02  
李帝努明明是个向导来的……  
罗渽民时常看着李帝努勤于锻炼的手臂肌肉，摸摸自己未完成的腹肌，反思自己会不会成为第一个被自己向导KO的哨兵。  
啊不对……首先李帝努是不是自己向导还是个问题。

03  
关于结合对象的抉择，即使双方家长都认可两个人搭档结合，李帝努和罗渽民也没完全下定决心。  
……难道我的人生真的从出生开始就要有一半跟这人结合在一起吗，现在搞不好身体的一半也……  
李帝努摇摇头，罗渽民也摇摇头。

04  
刚分化时间不长又没有向导的年轻哨兵容易受到干扰，罗渽民学习建立屏障的效果不理想，一开始总被干扰惹得痛苦不堪。  
李帝努被搬来救场很多次，有时候在食堂吃着饭，会冷不丁地提起来一句上次在罗渽民精神图景里看见了些什么东西，罗渽民起初还精神紧张，被李帝努逛多了就习以为常了，偶尔还和李帝努凑在一起分析自己精神图景反映了些什么。

05  
作为尚未结合的优秀向导，李帝努也常常救别人的场。传闻来了个能力优秀的新哨兵，只是分化得晚，抗干扰的能力还是差得很，李帝努被派去帮过几次忙，回头也跟罗渽民聊聊这个神秘新人。  
“叫黄仁俊，跟我们一样大。好像成年之后才分化的，什么都不会，在慢慢教。”  
“你在他精神图景里看过什么没有？”  
“光顾着救人了，谁有心思管那个……吃你的草莓吧。”  
“不，这是你的草莓。”

06  
黄仁俊训练出了问题，李帝努被派过去的大新闻，罗渽民还是在别人嘴里听到的。  
回头见到李帝努的时候，罗渽民就看见李帝努手腕上的伤口。  
“你不就救个人，还动刀子了？”  
“他太严重了，我就割手放了点血。你要不要试试看？”  
罗渽民推开那只散发着诱人的向导素气息的手。  
“不了，我怕我等下出现结合热把你办了。”

07  
李帝努和黄仁俊混熟了。罗渽民从最近李帝努提起这个名字的频率变化判断到。  
意料之内，一次吃饭的时候黄仁俊端着自己的饭菜过来了，就算和罗渽民正式认识了一下。  
随后罗渽民差点把没咽下去的汤咳出来。  
“既然你们一直都没有确定……我想和帝努结合。”  
李帝努倒是神色淡然，罗渽民面对突然的情敌感觉到大事不妙，“我们只是还没决定而已……”  
“那比比吧？更优秀的哨兵才有资格拥有向导，不是吗？”  
“……行吧。”罗渽民把嘴里的饭咽了下去，“那就比吧。”

08  
约好的那天黄仁俊和罗渽民把能比的训练项目比了个遍，旁边观战的不止有一大堆同僚，还有一个在比赛开始就拱手示意两位请便不用在乎我就悠闲看戏的赌注向导。  
最后的近身搏斗时，黄仁俊原本已经把匕首架在了罗渽民脖子上，却被罗渽民一转身反而锁住了脖子，干脆地举手投降。  
“是我输了，心服口服。但只要你们还没决定结合，我就会争取的。”  
罗渽民倒不甚在意，“你尽管来吧，反正李帝努也没打算跟我结合。”

09  
李帝努会和黄仁俊发生结合热是意料之外的事。  
“精神结合了，现在我都能知道他在那头想今天的海带汤真咸。”  
“那你们那个……”罗渽民小心翼翼地斟酌着怎么用词，“生理呢？……”  
李帝努好像不大情愿提这个话题，“没成功。”  
“为什么？”  
李帝努脸上臊起来，推开了越凑越近的罗渽民，但推不开梦里埋在自己小腹下的脑袋。  
“我不能趁你不能抵抗结合热的时候做这种事。”

10  
上前线的时候，黄仁俊和李帝努一组了，留下罗渽民暂时靠已经有结合哨兵的金道英搭档。  
“想他就去找他吧，”金道英给罗渽民修复屏障后说，“你的精神图景里都是帝努的痕迹。”  
罗渽民冲进另一个小组的基地，正好碰上一脸茫然的黄仁俊。  
“你们还没结合？”  
“那天之后结合热就再也没有出现了。”黄仁俊把自己的精神体——一只小狐狸抱在怀里抚摸着，“何况那天他还在叫你的名字。”  
“李帝努！”  
开门后突然出现在眼前吐着舌头的大蛇把罗渽民的狼吓得死死扒着罗渽民衣服不放。“回来。”李帝努走出来叫了声自己的精神体，戴着副眼镜看着罗渽民，“你来这干嘛？”  
“听说你还没结合，我过来……”  
“但我已经和仁俊精神结合了。”李帝努从书架上拿下来一份资料，看了一眼罗渽民，仿佛在说“你早几年干嘛去了”。  
“但我没有你不行。”  
李帝努实打实地被罗渽民打败了。

11  
罗渽民被重新分配到这一组后，时常出现罗渽民和黄仁俊互相搀扶着回来，或者李帝努一人拖着两个疲惫不堪的哨兵回来的状况。  
结合是只见过一对一的。李帝努不提，罗渽民和黄仁俊也不先开口。  
直到李帝努出现结合热的时候被两个人一起堵在了房间里。  
“帝努试试看和我身体结合但是和仁俊精神结合怎么样？”罗渽民把想往外逃的李帝努摁回床上。  
“这算是我们能想到的一个解决办法了。”黄仁俊趴在床边，抬着李帝努的下巴，“不能和你完全结合真是太可惜了。”  
“？？？所以你们两个就这么对待我？？？”  
“是的。”两个哨兵异口同声地回答道。  
门外想闯门救主的大蛇也被狐狸和狼折腾得趴在地上没力气动弹，委屈巴巴地蜷起身子等门打开，再钻到累得睡着的李帝努怀里安安静静地休息。

—没了吧—


End file.
